for you
by Hikari Erena Yami
Summary: nunca pensé que me enamoraría de ti, pero mírame ahora are cualquier cosa por ti amor mio mi hikari
1. te conocí

For you

**__****discleimer: yugioh ni sus personajes me pertenece son propiedad de kasuki takahashi **

En una playa se encontraban unos chicos jugando voleibol contra unas chicas,al lado contrario jugando con fiereza, por que sabían que si perdían les iría muy mal por que había echo una apuesta.

La apuesta consistía en que los perdedores(a) tendrían que utilizar botargas de pandas y andar por toda la playa hasta el atardecer aparte de que también tendrían que bailar.

-vamos seto quieres perder la apuesta-. regaño un chico tricolor de ojos carmesí a su primo por que veía que no se movía mientras el trataba de que la pelota no tocara el suelo.

-quieres callarte atem se lo que hago-. se defendió cierto chico castaño y ojos azules, mientras corría por que el balón estaba a punto de tocar el suelo casi haciendo anotar a las chicas.

-jajaja parecer que nuestros queridos amigos, están muy distraídos el día de hoy no crees kisara?-. Pregunto burlona una chica de cabello castaño largo a media espalda y ojos verdes, a su amiga.

-jeje ahora que lo dices es verdad mana y mas seto-. respondió la chica de cabello blanco, largo y ojos azules rey , mientras trataba de anotar para hacer enojar a su amigo.

-ni crean que van a lograr ganarnos puesto que nosotros somos mejores-. dijo con cierto tono burlón el tricolor lanzando la bola mucho mas fuerte.

-así atem? -.- pues ahora veras de que soy capaz-. desafío mientras tomaba el balón con todas sus fuerzas y lo lanzandola lejos cuando de pronto, se escucho un grito de susto.

-que hiciste mana-. dijeron todos.

-ya seto no te enojes-. trato de tranquilizar kisara.

-si seto ya mira yo voy por el balón de acuerdo-. propuso el tricolor y sin esperar respuesta fue hacia donde había caído, cuando de pronto vio quien lo traía se quedo inmóvil al ver a un joven de cabello tricolor como el suyo pero con la diferencia que el del joven, en las puntas eran de color púrpura y también que sus flequillos no eran rebeldes sino que caían con suavidad por su rostro, y en medio de su cara se dejaba caer un Mechón que lo hacia ver un niño, su piel blanca como la nieve y delicada como la seda, pero eso no era lo que lo tenia impresionado si no sus ojos redondos color violeta llenos de inocencia pura, bondad, amor, ternura. eso fue que lo dejo en trance por un rato, pero después regreso en si y se dirigió hacia el chico.-oye disculpa me podrías devolver el balón-. dijo con amabilidad.

-así claro-. dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-gracias y perdón por el balonaso que te dio mi amiga es que a veces es muy enforica-.río un poco nervioso.

-jeje no te preocupes fue un accidente-. dijo mientras se sobaba la cabeza donde fue el impacto.- por cierto me llamo yugi motou y tu?-. pregunto mientras extendía su mano.

-me llamo yami atem Yamamoto-. correspondió al saludo.

-oye acaso tu padre no es Aknamkanon Yamamoto el gran presidente de la corporación yamamoto que transporta y distribuye todo tipo de vídeo juegos y es casi socio de kaiba corporación.

-hee pues si jeje es mi padre y no es casi, es socio de corporación kaiba de echo el presidente de esa empresa, es mi tío Aknadin y su hijos seto kaiba y sus dos hermanos mokuba y noah kaiba son mis primos.-aclaro el chico.- oye y tu como sabes todo eso?-. pregunto con curiosidad.

-a es que mi abuelito tiene una tienda de juegos de todo tipo y yo le ayudo, y cuando llegan los pedidos hay dice quien los distribuye y también por que lo he visto en la tv junto a los kaiba-. explico el ojivioleta.

yami pretendía volver a hablar pero un grito lo hizo callar-. creo que me llaman nos vemos yugi fue un gusto conocerte espero volver verte-. profirió y haciendo una revencia para marcharse.

- el gusto fue mio yami ojalá algún día podamos charlar -. dijo yugi también haciendo una reverencia, entregándole el balón a yami dando la media vuelta he irse perdiéndose entre la gente.

Yami no mas observo como se perdía entre la gente el chico de hace apenas unos instantes pero en su mente pensaba"es un ángel". pero rápidamente movió su cabeza bruscamente quitándose esas ideas,"que estas pensado yami"se reprendió a si mismo"el calor te esta afectando".dijo para después retirarse del lugar he ir con sus amigos que lo aguardaban desesperados.

ooOOooooOOooooOOoo

Ya era de noche ese mismo día yami iba conduciendo su Convertible color rojo con dos lineas negras en el cofre, por las calles de cd domino pensando en el chico de la playa" por que no dejo de pensar en el", se preguntaba ya que desde que lo vio le sorprendió su belleza y mas sus hermosos ojos amatises.

-"Yugi"-. dijo en suspiro mientras manejaba.

Cuando de pronto escucho como alguien pedía ayuda se detuvo de repente que hizo que el auto rechinara

-AYUDAAA!-. dijo la persona con desesperación.

Yami de inmediato se abajo y corrió por donde provenía esa voz de pronto en un callejón muy oscuro y asqueroso, vio en el fondo a dos figuras una en el suelo tratando de protegerse y la otra acercándose con una navaja en mano de inmediato corrió.

-jajaja este sera tu fin mocoso idiota- río el hombre con burla.- ya vez si me hubieras facilitado el trabajo, ahora no tendrías que morir-. dijo el hombre con una sonrisa sádica en su rostro.

-no por favor se lo suplico-. dijo el chico muerto de miedo

-vas a morir-. profirió el sujeto, el otro no mas cerro sus ojos para recibir el golpe pero no sintió nada, lentamente abrió sus ojos con impresión al ver al atacante en el suelo inconsciente.

-estas bien?-. oyó una voz cuando levanto su vista(por que estaba viendo a su atacante) vio que alguien parecido a el solo que un poco mas alto y sus ojos eran mas afilados dentro de ellos se mostraba confianza y seguridad aun que también se veía fría y calculadora. Hasta daba un poco de miedo pero lo que mas lo sorprendió fue el color carmesí casi como la sangre.-oye te encuentras bien?-. Pregunto nuevamente al ver que el chico no respondía.

-hee..sii..-. respondió saliendo de sus pensamientos.-gracias-. agradeció poniéndose de pie mientras se sacudía sus ropas.

-no tienes que dar las gracias solo ayude a que no te matara ese sujeto(señalando al aludido todavía inconsciente en el suelo).-pero dime que haces aquí es peligroso andar solo por las calles y mas a estas horas?-dijo preocupado el tricolor.

-si lo se lo siento pero es que venia de comprar unas cosas cuando de pronto sentí que alguien me tapó la boca y me sujetaba del cuello poniendo una navaja, mientras me arrastraba asía el fondo del callejón, trate de luchar pero fue inútil me dio un golpe en el estómago dejándome sin aire y me tiro al suelo exigiendo mi dinero pero como no se lo di me golpeo mas fuerte. grite pidiendo ayuda pero me golpeo dándome una patada en eso vi como se acercaba con su navaja cerré mis ojos y cuando los abrí, fue cuando observe que había caído al suelo-. contó el muchacho tomando las bolsas que se habían caído por el accidente.

-pero lo bueno que llegue justo a tiempo-..-oye déjame ayudarte con las bolsas.

-gracias señor-. dijo saliendo de aquel callejón tan oscuro pero sin apartar su vista del suelo sujetando su estómago por el golpe que recibió.

-oye no soy señor-. se quejo yami un poco ofendido.-por cierto como te llamas?.

-hee a disculpa me llamo yugi-.

Yami no podía creerlo era el chico de la playa el mismo en quien había pensado en todo el día.

-y tu?-.

-hee..yami ya nos conocemos recuerdas-.

-Yami?-. se quedo pensado un rato tratando de acordarse.-así yami Yamamoto cierto-. El otro asintió.- jeje lo siento es que con todo esto no te reconocí pero que haces aquí yami?-.

-no te preocupes y pues venia de casa de mi primo cuando de pronto oí que pedían ayuda. yo tampoco te reconocí-.

-jeje esta bien oye por cierto como le hiciste para dejar inconsciente al asaltante?-.

-entrene defensa personal no fue nada difícil no mas lo golpe en la nuca-.

-pues muchas gracias yami perdón pero ya me tengo que ir de seguro mi abuelito debe de estar preocupado, y nuevamente despidió yugi tomando las bolsas que yami le había quitado momentos antes para después tomar camino hacia su casa pero de pronto sintió una mano en su hombro.-que pasa?.

-deja que te lleve, claro si quieres-.

-No gracias ya has echo mucho por mi hoy jeje tranquilo estaré bien-. Respondió yugi con una sonrisa.

-pero te recuerdo que puede haber otros ladrones-. Explico yami con un poco de picardía y alarma que vio cuando el chico se eriso.

-l..laa..dro..ness-.

-si por eso te ofrezco que te lleve yo para que no pases por eso otra vez-.

-esta bien-. se rindió al ver que no le quedaba de otra y aparte no quería pasar lo mismo.

-bien sígueme-. le dijo al chico caminando hacia el auto que lo dejo estacionado a pocos metros de hay.- súbete y dame las bolsas-.

-wow si que tienes un auto de lujo-. admiro yugi al mirar el auto por fuera y por dentro al subirse con timidez.

-no es nada fue un regalo de mi padre en mi cumpleaños 17 no es gran cosa.- profirió yami al subir al coche y encenderlo.

-si tu dices-.

-y bien donde queda tu casa yugi?-.

Yugi le dio la dirección de su hogar en todo el camino el único sonido que se oía era el andar del auto el silencio gobernaba, cada tricolor iba sumergido en sus pensamientos. yugi veía el pasar de las casas, las luces mientras el viento revolvía sus cabellos, en el otro asiento yami conducía de vez en cuando miraba de reojo al joven a su lado una pequeña sonrisa se formo en sus labios al mirarlo"en verdad es un ángel". pensó a ver que el joven se había quedado dormido por el cansancio y también por incidente.

ooOOooooOOooooOOoo

Ya varios minutos después al llegar a la casa de yugi, yami vio que era un pequeño negocio y casa a la vez en eso decidió despertar a su compañero para verificar si era su hogar.

-Yugi, yugi-.

-mmm abuelito 5 minutos mas-. dijo yugi mientras se acomodada mejor.

-..-yami sonrio al ver al chico como se acomodada en el asiento pero siguió moviendolo.-yugi despierta ya llegamos yugi YUGI!.

-que que paso-. Dijo mientras voltea para todas partes -.

-jeje oye si que tienes el sueño pesado-.

-jejeje lo siento es que me quede dormido y no te oía-.

-no te preocupes pero mira ya llegamos esa es tu casa verdad?-. dijo por si a lo mejor se hubiera equivocado.

-si esa es gracias yami por traerme si que te debo una-. profirió yugi saliendo del auto y tomando las bolsas.

-no te preocupes no me debes nada para eso somos los amigos o no?-.

el menor miro un poco confundido a yami ¿amigos? pero si se acaban de conocer en la mañana pero al ver la sonrisa de este se sonrojo un poco y en eso se le ocurrió una idea.-mira yami toma-. dándole un papelito.

-que es esto?-.

-es mi numero de celular por si necesitas cualquier cosa de acuerdo amigo-.

-..- miro el papel para después ver a yugi con una sonrisa-. Bueno yugi me tengo que ir ya es muy tarde y mi padre debe estar esperándome así que me despido cuídate y ya no andes solo hee-. Dijo con una risita picara

-jeje descuida no volverá a suceder te lo prometo-. dijo yugi giñendole un ojo junto con sonrisa para después caminar rumbo a su casa.

Mientras yami solo espero que yugi se adentrará a su casa, para encender su auto y marchar a la suya que de seguro su padre lo esperaría enojado.

Mientras pensaba en lo sucedido ese día como había conocido a ese chico primero en la playa y después salvarlo de ese ladrón, si ese día era de puras sorpresas.

-Yugi-. dijo yami al aire al recordar el rostro del joven con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirar el papel donde se encontraba el numero.

Continuara...

Bien aquí el primer capitulo de mi segundo fic espero les guste mis queridos(a) lectores(a) este fic va a hacer un poquito cortito de unos cinco cap ya que soy primeriza por aquí así que tratare de que les agrade en lo mas posible, n.n

Quiero agradecer a **ayelen rock, 3liiza luniita, Ami j. Croos Peacreaft, DarkYami Moto, Bastet Yugi Motou **por sus review en mi primer fic me hacen muy feliz ;,) y mas por la bienvenida a este sitio gracias daré lo mejor de mi para crear historias para ustedes bueno sin mas que decir me despido nos veremos en el próximo capitulo de for you.

sayonara n.n/

Lucesiitaalove7


	2. pensándote

_**For you**_

_Discleimer: yugioh ni sus personajes me pertenece son propiedad de kasuki takahashi_

Era un nuevo día en domino, los pájaros cantaban, el clima era perfecto, eran las 7 de la mañana del día lunes muchos se levantaron para ir a sus respectivos trabajos o escuelas, como cada día.

En una casa, o más bien dicho mansión, en una habitación de tantas se encontraba un joven todavía dormido muy tranquilo bajo las sábanas de su enorme cama, todo parecía tranquilo cuando de pronto.

Rin rin rin

El sonar de un despertador hizo que el joven se levantara de golpe.

- Maldita sea - dijo al momento de ver el despertador sonando todavía.

Lo apago de un golpe. Mientras se levantaba con pereza, se llevo ambas manos al rostro recordando por que se había levantado temprano, ese día iría con su Padre a su trabajo ya que le mostraría la empresa, ya la conocía de pies a cabeza pero Aknamkanon quería que su único hijo fuera integrándose ya al negocio familiar. Solo estaba esperando que Yami cumpliera la mayoría de edad para que fuera vicepresidente, ya que el chico estudiaba administración de empresas junto a su primo Seto. Aun que este último ya sabia todo sobre empresas era un genio, eso es lo que decía su Padre a quien mostraba orgullo de su hijo Seto.

Yami por otra parte ya sabia bien su futuro ya estaba resuelto, seria primero vicepresidente y mas adelante cuando su Padre lo consideraba listo para dirigir la empresa lo ascendería a presidente. La idea no le parecía ni bien ni mal ya que desde pequeño se lo habían dicho y por eso estudio en colegios privados y estaba yendo a una universidad prestigiosa de toda la ciudad. Era inteligente por eso había sido aceptado, y aparte por su prestigio.

Se dirigió al baño tomo una ducha rápida. Al salir con su cuerpo semidesnudo. (Por que llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cintura) se dirigió al closet y de hay saco un traje, que consistía en camisa azul marino de manga larga con su respectivo saco negro y pantalones negros, hizo una mueca de desagrado no quería vestir así pero su Padre le había dicho que tenia que hacerlo, el prefería vestir menos formal, si solo iba a visitar la empresa no a trabajar hay todavía pero según su querido Padre la presentación es muy importante. Lo tomo y lo dejo encima de la cama mientras sacaba unos zapatos negros y cinturón igual del mismo color. Se vistió rápido se puso su colonia peino y se dirigió al comedor donde su Padre lo esperaba.

- Buenos días - saludo al entrar al enorme comedor.

- Buenos días hijo - correspondió Aknamkanon  
Bajando el periódico que estaba leyendo - listo para el día de hoy? - pregunto ya que sabia que Yami no le agradaba muy bien la idea de ir a la empresa.

- Si Padre, estoy listo -

- No te oigo muy convencido -

- si Padre créeme que lo estoy no te preocupes - no quería deshonrar a su Padre, así que opto por fingir una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

- De acuerdo entonces desayuna que en 10 minutos no vamos - dijo Aknamkanon para después empezar a comer al igual que Yami.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

En otro lado de la ciudad en una casa-tienda se encontraba un anciano de unos 65 años, bajito de estatura, cabello blanco con una pañoleta y ojos grandes color violeta. Abriendo su pequeño negocio cambiando el letrero de "cerrado" a "abierto" para después tomar la escoba y empezar barrer la entrada.

Adentro en la segundo planta de la casa-tienda se encontraba un joven de unos 16 años, arreglándose para ir a la escuela, ya asiendo unos últimos toques a su cabellera particular, tomo su mochila y salió de la habitación bajo las escaleras, y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar un pedazo de pan tostado con mermelada y un vaso de leche. Cuando de pronto sonó su reloj marcando las 7:50am se apresuró a tomar y comer rápido, salió corriendo de la casa despidiéndose de su Abuelo.

- Nos vemos Abuelito - grito Yugi en medio de la calle mientras corría velozmente.

- Que te valla bien hijo - grito - hay estos jóvenes de ahora, siempre andan a las carreras - dijo suspirando Solomon al perder de vista a su nieto.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Iba llegando una limosina negra a un gran edificio que en la parte mas alta decía " Empresa Yamamoto" al detenerse el lujoso auto, el chófer apresurado abrió la puerta para dejar salir a su jefe, del interior salió un hombre de unos 40 años con un traje típico de un empresario color negro, y cabello negro al igual que sus ojos, después de salir salió un joven tricolor con seriedad vio el edificio.

- vamos Atem - ordeno Aknamkanon, el aludido asintió y empezó a caminar a la empresa, al estar en la entrada dos hombres les abrieron las puertas, durante el transcurso los empleados solo decían "buenos días" y hacían reverencia ante su jefe he hijo, al estar en el elevador el Padre de Yami presionó el botón del ultimo piso durante el transcurso solo hubo silencio ninguno de los dos dijo nada.

Al llegar caminaron unos cuantos pasos cuando de pronto una joven mujer de cabellos negros se acerco a ellos.

- Buenos días señor Yamamoto - dijo la joven con respeto y haciendo reverencia.

- Buenos días Vivian, mira te presento a mi hijo Atem - digo el hombre asiéndose a un lado ya que Yami venia atrás de el.

- Es un gusto conocerlo joven Yamamoto - dijo la muchacha haciendo reverencia.

- El gusto es todo mío, por favor llámame Atem - dijo Yami sonriendo para tomar la mano de la joven y besarla, esto causo que la chica se sonrojara por el acto tan caballeroso de parte de este.

- Y que tenemos el día de hoy Vivian? - pregunto Aknamkanon llamando la atención de la chica.

- Esta mañana le llamo el señor Kaiba dice que necesita hablar con usted - profirió Vivian viendo en los papeles que traía en la mano.

- Algo mas? -

- A medio día tiene una reunión con unos empresarios de Rusia... - siguió diciendo la joven todas las cosas que tendría que hacer su Padre durante el día, el solo escuchaba mas no ponía atención el solo pensaba en que aburrido seria estar hay todo el día encerrando en la oficina, solo revisar documentos, hablar con otras personas sobre negocios y cosas así, el ya sabia todo no por nada estaba estudiando administración de empresas sabia lo que tenían que hacer los presidentes de compañías como hacer que se vendieran los productos o transportarlos a otro lugar, se cruzo de brazos y siguió mirando a su Padre y a la joven hablando de las que cosas que tenia que hacer su jefe, dirigió su mirada a la ventana al fondo pudo ver la playa en ese instante a su mente le llego la imagen de cierto chico tricolor y ojos amatices.

- Yugi - susurro al recordar al joven estaba tan sumergido en sus pensamientos que no sintió una mano en su hombro y el dueño de esta le estaba hablando.

- Atem -

- He? - miro a su Padre que lo miraba serio - que pasa Padre? - pregunto confundido al no saber por que lo miraba así.

- Te estaba hablando. Pero al parecer estas en otro mundo - río un poco y suavizando su mirada - estaba diciéndote que Vivian te mostrara tu oficina para que te fueras acostumbrando a ella, esta bien?

- …. - asintió al ver que Aknamkanon solo le sonrió para después dirigirse a su oficina.

- Por favor joven Atem sígame - hablo la chica captando la atención de Yami, este solo asintió nuevamente para después seguirla.

-" Este será un día muy largo" - pensó para después dirigir su mirada de nuevo a la playa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

Se apresurado lo mas rápido que pudo a la escuela, al llegar subió rápidamente las escaleras por poco y casi tropezaba con un escalón corrió y por fin al llegar al salón se dio cuenta de que todavía no había llegado el profesor. Suspiro aliviado al saber la suerte que tenia. Se dirigió a su asiento que estaba junto a la ventana se sentó y puso la mochila encima de su pupitre, cerro sus ojos para poder tomar un poco mas de aire después de a ver corrido desde su casa y sin detenerse a tomar un poco de ese preciado elemento, abrió sus ojos para mirar a través de la ventana sumergiéndose en sus pensamientos, recordaba el por que se le había echo tarde hoy y era por que anoche no había podido casi dormir solo por pensar en cierto joven de ojos carmesí, que en la noche anterior lo ayudo con ese delincuente, sonrió al recordarlo jamás había conocido a un chico así, " Era tan hermoso " un momento dijo hermoso, movió su cabeza bruscamente al pensar en eso " creo que te afecto el correr mucho Yugi" se digo así mismo.

Mientras tanto a varios metros de hay, estaban hablando un grupo de chicos.

- Oigan chicos - hablo un chico albino y ojos cafés a sus amigos.

- Que pasa Ryou? - respondió un rubio y ojos miel.

- Que le pasa a Yugi, hoy viene un poco extraño no creen? - pregunto un poco preocupado por su amigo.

- Como que extraño? , yo lo veo como siempre - hablo otro joven moreno de cabellera ceniza y ojos lavanda.

- No, me refiero que hoy viene muy distraído, ni siquiera llego a saludarnos y vino tarde cosa rara en el - afirmo el albino mirando a Yugi que solo miraba asía la ventana.

- Estas muy alterado Ryou quizás hoy tuvo cosas que hacer en la mañana, quien sabe, mira si quieres a la hora del descanso hablamos con el que te parece? - propuso Joey poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo.

- Esta bien - dijo Ryou un poco mas tranquilo.

- Si que estas paranoico hoy Ryou - dijo el moreno con una sonrisa burlona.

- Que dijiste Malik? - pregunto el albino con enojo.

- Nada - respondió el moreno dirigiéndose a su asiento. Ryou solo lo miro con enojo con ganas de matarlo hay mismo pero se contuvo, no quería ir tan joven a prisión.

- Buenos días jóvenes - saludo el profesor que iba entrando al salón y poniendo sus cosas en el escritorio - bien empecemos con la clase de matemáticas así que saquen sus libros y pongan las paginas 47 y 48...- siguió diciendo el maestro al principio todos hicieron un "ahhhhh" al oír la palabra " matemáticas" pero ya después obedecieron al no tener mas remedio.

Y así transcurrió la mañana, aburrida para algunos alumnos de la preparatoria domino para otros solo pensando, como cierto chico tricolor que en cada clase solo podía pensar y pensar en ese chico de ojos carmesí, " por que no puedo dejar de pensar en el" se pregunto a si mismo, volteo a ver a enfrente el profesor estaba escribiendo algo en el pizarrón, tomo su pluma y empezó a copiar lo del pizarrón, cuando de pronto un papelito cayo en su cuaderno, alzo su mirada miro a sus alrededores para saber quien se lo había lanzado, miro a su lado y hay vio a su amigo rubio que le hacia señas de que abriera el papelito, Yugi lo miro confundido pero después asintió, después sus ojos amatises se concentraron en leer que decía la nota.

"Te esperamos en el patio trasero a la hora del descanso, tenemos que hablar "

Yugi quedo un poco confundido por la repentina nota de sus amigo, hablar de que? Que el recuerde no había echo nada malo, o si? Volvió a doblar el papel para después guardarlo en su mochila.

El timbre sonó haciendo saber que el descanso había llegado, todos los alumnos al oírlo suspiraron en alivio,

- Muy bien jóvenes pueden salir - dijo el profesor guardando sus cosas y saliendo del aula, muchos chicos salieron en estampida corriendo por los pasillos para ser los primeros al llegar al comedor, unos pocos se quedaron en el salón,

- Bien chicos. Vamos - hablo un rubio, dirigiéndose a sus amigos, los otros solo asintieron.

Mientras tanto en el patio trasero cerca de un árbol se encontraba sentado Yugi mirando el cielo, bajo su mirada y vio a lo lejos a sus ya conocidos amigos sonrió y se levantado. Para saludarlos

- Hola chicos - saludo con una sonrisa - que pasa? - pregunto al verlos serios.

- Yugi, eso deberíamos preguntarte a ti - dijo el pelicenizo, Yugi solo los miro confundido, sin comprender que pasaba.

- No entiendo de qué hablan, yo no hice nada – les dijo confundido el mas pequeño del grupo.

- mira Yugi, desde ayer te has comportado un poco extraño - exclamo el pelicenizo a su amigo mirándolo seriamente.

- es verdad viejo, ayer no hablaste con nosotros todo el día, estábamos preocupados por ti, dinos que pasa, o alguien te esta molestando? – pregunto el rubio poniendo cara seria cosa rara en el y tronándose los dedos en forma de pelea, Yugi al ver esto acción de inmediato se puso nervioso,

- no,,,,no Joey,,, nadie me esta molestando es que… - se quedo callado por unos momentos¨ no puedo decirles que ayer casi me matan, se preocuparían mas de que están¨ pensó el tricolor.

- y bien Yugi – dijo Ryou

Suspiro pesadamente no tenia caso, seguir ocultando lo que paso el día anterior.

- Bien lo que ocurrió ayer fue que…..- les explicaría todo de todos modos eran sus amigos y tenían todo el derecho de preocuparse por,

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -

-¨aburrido, aburrido y mas aburrido¨- pensó Yami al estar sentado tras el escritorio mirando hacia la ventana, ya era casi media día. A las doce iría con su Padre a la reunión con los rusos que le había informado su secretaria. Escucho la puerta abrirse, al girar su silla vio a un castaño mirándolo seriamente como ya era su costumbre – hola Seto, que se ofrece? – pregunto fríamente,

- por que tan frio primo?, no te gusta tu nueva oficina?, o es que ya te subieron los humos a la cabeza? - Pregunto Seto mirando a su primo con una sonrisa burlona

- si vienes a fastidiarme mejor regresa por donde entraste quieres?,- respondió Atem secamente no tenia humor para soporta a su querido primito y mas sabiendo como era con el

- vaya, vaya pero que carácter tienes Atem - dijo el ojiazul – solo venia a decirte que mi tío y mi padre ya están en la sala de juntas y te estamos esperando,

- ya veo - profirió el tricolor girando su silla nuevamente para levantarse he ir junto al otro - vamos – le dijo al castaño para salir ambos de la oficina rumbo a la sala de juntos.

Al entrar a la sala, estaban sentados el padre de Yami y su hermano Aknadin platicando con los rusos al ver quien entraba Aknamkanon se levanto de su lugar y fue asía ambos chicos.

- señores - hablo el hombre captando la atención de los extranjeros - les presento a mi hijo Yami Atem y mi sobrino Seto es hijo de mi hermano Aknadin - presento. Los aludidos solo miraron a los extranjeros – mucho en conocerlos señores - hablo el castaño haciendo reverencia - espero que su estadía en domino sea de su agrado – profirió el tricolor haciendo igual reverencia

- el placer es todo nuestro jóvenes Kaiba, - dijo un hombre mayor de unos 50 años parecía ser el líder del grupo ya que se levanto y se dirigió asía los dos chicos - gracias por su buen recibimiento, estamos muy alagados.

- muy bien señores - interrumpió el hermano de Aknamkanon – si gustan tomar asiento para empezar – dijo Aknadin amablemente aun que por su semblante decía todo lo contrario, los demás asintieron y se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares.

Mientras todos los demás empresario platicaba de sus negocios, Yami revisaba los papeles sobre las altas y bajas de su empresa. Bajo los papeles un momento y observo como su padre les explica a los rusos junto con su tío, y Seto con su ya típica computadora portátil tecleando

- * me pregunto que estará haciendo Yugi * - pensó Yami mientras sonreía levemente, ahora que lo pensaba mejor el chico de bellos ojos amatises lo había cautivado desde el primer momento en que lo vio. Recordó cuando lo salvo de aquel ladrón, desde que había ocurrido aquel sucedo sintió que siempre debía protegerlo, con este pensamiento sonrió ampliamente cerro sus ojos un momento y cuando los volvió a abrir miro que los empresario rusos les daba gracias a su padre y tío, se levando, abrocho su saco y les dio la mano a los rusos, cuando salieron todo de la sala de juntas se acerco su primo.

- que te pareció la reunión? - pregunto Seto caminando rumbo a la Sali junto a Yami

- aburrida – respondió con desgane

- es normal no estas a acostumbrado a este tipo de ¨ reuniones ¨con extranjeros, y mucho menos si lo haces con esa actitud –

- si tu dices -antes esto Seto rodo los ojos su querido primo no cambiaba para nada en cuando se trataba de la empresa, - y que vas hacer mas tarde? – pregunto curiosa al ver como Yami sacaba su celular y buscaba un numero en especial

- voy a salir con alguien - profirió Yami con una leve y casi indetectable sonrisa ante su primo, Seto al ver esta acción alzo una sega, no había visto sonreí a Atem hacer mucho no mientras estuvieran en la empresa,

- esta bien, nos vemos – le dijo Kaiba saliendo de la sala, dejando solo a su primo

* es ahora o nunca * pensó Yami mientras acercaba su celular a la oreja y oía el sonido al otro lado

- hola – su corazón latió rápidamente al escuchar esa voz tan angelical, que sin poder explicarlo le gustaba tanto

- Yugi – hablo con un poco de nervios

- Yami, como estas? - pregunto Yugi con sorpresa, pero sonriendo ante tal llamada que nunca se espero

- bien….. Yugi quería saber si….- se quedo callado por unos momentos para poder tener un poco mas valor – quieres salir conmigo a comer? – finalizo

Yugi al oír esto se sorprendió tanto que casi dejaba caer el celular

- Yugi…- pregunto Yami al no oir respuesta por parte del sorprendido chico

-…. Yami a que hora? – pregunto emociono el tricolor menor

- a las 4 esta bien ?

- si –

- ok, paso por ti, hasta luego Yugi -

- Hasta luego Yami - diciendo esto el chico colgó dejando a un sonriente chico de ojos carmesí

* Yugi * con este pensamiento Yami salió de la sala rumbo a su casa para alistarse para su cita con un bello ángel

Continuara

Hola mis queridos lectores(a), antes que nada solo quería pedir una enorme disculpa por el retraso, y para aclarar que ahora me llamo Hikari Erena Yami y no lucesiitaalove7. Pero como dicen por hay se me fue la inspiración y hasta hace poco regreso ahora que ha vuelto no piensa desaprovecharla y la exprimiré todo lo que tenga n.n , tengo otros proyectos en puerta que espero y si mi tiempo he inspiración me deja subirlos pronto. Bueno creo eso todo por el momento, y espero que todavía tenga lectores por aquí

Quiero agradecer enormemente a **Azumi Lowe, , ayelen rock, 3liiza luniita, DarkYami Motou. (**En especial a ti amiga gracias por tu apoyo n.n), **Nae-DC **( también a ti amiga gracias por tu apoyo )

Bueno sin más que decir me despido, espero y no tardarme tanto ahora en subir los capítulos

Sayonara

Hikari Erena Yami


End file.
